An Innocence of a Greasers Child
by JackBoy15
Summary: Nine year old Riley Randle never could depend on her father, but knew she could always count on her brother to be there and has to learn to adapt when things start to change as well as learning to live with being labeled a Greaser.
1. Riley Randle

Growing up with no mother with an angry hotheaded older brother and a drunken father that barely even notices my very existence, my older brother and I were known to have a history of being real close, despite our eight year age difference, though we haven't been as close recently, especially when living with our cold-hearted Aunt Devilena or Aunt Devil as my brother likes to call her who used to abuse me, the one person my older brother hates even more than our own father and he sure has a lot of hostility towards him; and it really irritates Daddy that my brother and I are so close, but my older brother is the only one that I truly feel safe and content with in our dysfunctional family.

Though Daddy blames my brother for supposedly turning me against him when he did that all himself and he expects, even depends on my brother to take care of me, raising me since our mother took off with her new boyfriend when I was only three months old though still not sure how our mother could be married to Daddy and have a boyfriend at the same time, while our father was much too busy drinking away all his problems instead of dealing with his damn issues and he resents my brother for taking care of me even if he was never interested in being a father to me; and because I rely on and trust my brother more than him, Daddy would lash out at me, causing my big brother to jump in to protect me even if it meant Daddy lashing out at him instead.

It is his own damn fault for dumping me on my older brother and not being able to depend on him in the same way as I could my brother, who has always been there for me, giving my father and I a very strained relationship because Daddy is so unpredictable, never wanting to deal with having an eight year old daughter, making me feel like a burden to everyone, especially my brother.

There are times when I feel like such a burden to my family that I really do believe I am unwanted and just a nuisance to everyone around me, even my older brother, especially with how neglected I have been feeling by him lately, that only dealt with me because he had to as our father doesn't bother with anything involving me and there wasn't anyone else that could take care of me, not that he actually wanted me hanging around him, I was just his stupid useless eight year old sister that nobody wants to have around.

My older brother hasn't really noticed me too much these past few months since getting a girlfriend and there wasn't enough time for me and I gave up on trying to get him to do something with me, tired of being rejected for some girl and making me wonder if my big brother actually does care of just tolerates me because I am his little sister and he has to care about me, though if it wasn't for my brother taking care of me as he has done, I would have been taken away from my family and my brother obviously cares enough to not want me getting separated from him.

I know that my brother loves me, even if he has never really told me, but my brother really isn't one for showing his feelings and has only ever told his girlfriend, Evie Harvelle, who was also the older sister to one of my best friends and for some reason she despises me, making it known to me whenever my brother isn't around, that he loves her which had really hurt my feelings that my brother could tell his bitch girlfriend that he loves her when he could never even tell me, obviously loving Evie more than he loves me, if he loves me at all.

Though I am not actually sure if my brother is even aware how awful his girlfriend treats me when he isn't around as I know my brother would never have let her get away with her harsh treatment towards me if he knew, not like I am going to tell him as it would only cause unnecessary drama; though I have no problem treating her the same way around my brother as I would when he isn't around, but I wasn't cruel and I love my brother too much to make him choose, terrified if he ever had to choose between us, he wouldn't choose me.

After our mother took off when I was a baby, our father sent my older brother and I to live with our Aunt Devil and her three spoiled daughters while our father grieved the loss of our mother by drinking away his sorrows, abandoning us just like Momma did until I was six; and terrified that my brother will disappear and abandon me too, I would cling to him, never drifting too far away from him as my brother didn't like when I wasn't in his sight, especially when our Aunt Devil was around making everything so much worse, and who would just hit me for crying, saying I was just acting out for attention.

I had only been four and crying had been the only way that I really knew how to communicate and my brother knew that, but Aunt Devil would always punish me for it as she saw my crying as a sign of disrespect to her though my brother would usually do something to get her attention off of me and onto him even if it meant taking a beating as that was the only way he knew how to protect me at twelve; and if I was to ever cry during punishment, Aunt Devil would punish me worse as according to her, my brother coddled me too much, especially when I would cry and need his comfort, so I learned not cry around her when we lived with her for those awful six years, though it didn't mean I wouldn't breakdown with my brother when Aunt Devil wasn't around and had been so cruel to me that even now, I am petrified of her.

Though I love my brother more than anything, I sometimes hate him for having had the chance to know Momma as I was too young to even remember her before she left and all I really have to go on is what my older brother decides to tell me about Momma, but has told me very little about her, saying I wasn't really missing much and should be damn grateful that I can't remember her as if I didn't have the right to deserve to know anything about my own damn mother, and I sometimes get so angry at him for not telling me more about Momma as our father had removed anything of remembrance of our mother from the house and it never quite seemed fair that my father and older brother have all these great memories with Momma and I don't even know what my own damn mother looks like as Daddy destroyed all photos of her and my brother refuses to really tell me anything else about her.

I know my brother is still very angry and bitter at her for having abandoned us the way she did and though he has every right to be upset with her and I can't really fault him for that as he can remember, she probably didn't really mean to leave us behind and Daddy probably wouldn't let her take us and loves us as she is our Momma so I don't understand what makes my older brother get so cross with me that has me wanting to cry whenever I ask about her; though I know there must be a reason why she left and I just know that Momma will come back for us one day, even though my brother says that will never happen and should be glad that I can't remember her for what kind of mother she had really been like and even if she did decide to come back for us, he had no intention of letting her take me away from him, saying it was for my own good and should just accept it, but if he won't even tell me why, how can I accept it.

After nine years of living with my brother and sleeping in the same room as him, I know almost everything there is to know about my older brother, especially with being a curious eight year old that I am which my brother says is going to get me into serious trouble one day and knowing my big brother, I know that he probably swiped some of the few of Momma's things that she had left behind before Daddy had gotten to them and was too drunk to notice, even if he won't ever admit it to me, obviously not trusting me as I can always tell when my big brother is lying to me.

I know I may only be eight and much more mature for my eight, almost nine years because of not being allowed to have a childhood, though my brother did try to give me one whenever he could, even if it meant sacrificing his own childhood in the process, just so I could have a few moments of happiness, while living with our Aunt Devilena, but my brother still saw me as a little kid that couldn't be trusted that would sometimes set me off into a tantrum which seems to be the only way to get Steve's attention these days, even about my own damn mother and just because I feel close to him, doesn't mean he felt as close to me.

I never really understood what made Aunt Devil despise me so much as I must have done something to have her treat me so poorly that has me petrified of being in the same room as her and screaming for my big brother if she gets too close to me, but my brother hasn't let her near me since I was three and Aunt Devil broke my arm as punishment for having had an accident during naptime and slammed a door in my arm while Steve had been at school, forcing my big brother to go into over-protective older brother mode and get me a babysitter so I wouldn't be left alone with her.

My brother getting me a babysitter is actually how he had met his best friend, Sodapop Curtis which actually is his real name though I like calling him Sodiepop, having had asked him about his funny name when I first met him when I was three which Steve had harshly scolded me for having been so unkind and believing I had let down my big brother and that he was upset with me as he almost never yells at me, I had burst into tears as any other three year old would do when their older brother gets cross with them, but Soda just thought I was cute with all my curious questions and hadn't intended to be rude, I was just being a curious child though Steve doesn't really yell at me too much as he knows how much it upsets me.

Soda's mother had babysat me for Steve while my brother had been at school, refusing to accept any of my brother's money when he tried to pay her for watching me and I took a real liking to her as I didn't have a mother and she treated me nothing like Aunt Devil, who was always harsh and cruel with me; and sometimes I think she likes Steve even more than me and he is always awful towards her, but Mrs. Curtis was always kind and sweet, being nothing but gentle and patient towards me, sometimes even more patient than Steve; and I am the only one my brother has shown any kind of patience or kindness towards, wondering if he secretly resents me for holding him back from having to always take care of me.

It didn't take long for my brother and Soda soon became inseparable and I would sometimes be jealous of their closeness as Steve would give all of his attention to Soda, making me feel real neglected from not having my big brother's attention and I would sometimes just cry for his attention, doing the exact same thing that Aunt Devil already accuses me of doing as I wasn't used to sharing my brother with anyone when I was three and didn't like the idea of having to share him and still don't like sharing Steve with anyone, but it is always just about Soda or Evie, never having any time left for me when I just want some special time with him.

As much as I adore and love Steve, my big brother is also known for having an awful reputation of being an angry hotheaded jerk or a jackass as I sometimes like to call him when he gets that way though never actually said it to his face as saying that would probably only earn me a good swat from my older brother and don't really want to be feeling the back of his hand anytime soon as my big brother sure has quite a hard backhand, coming from all that fighting and always working on cars for his job that I know he loves to do though Daddy has given me so much worse for less, but I am the only one Steve has never been a jerk to in his seventeen years, having even sometimes been a jerk to Soda and Evie so I guess that is my brother's own way of showing how much he loves me.

We have always grown up being rather poor as most of our family and neighborhood was which is all that I have ever really known, never having much of anything besides a few dresses and dolls though I have never been one to really want much, grateful for what I do have in life and have grown used to how things are, remembering how my older brother got a job at a gas station before he was even old enough for his gift of fixing cars and gave up his chance of playing for the football team at his school as he had wanted to do that could have helped him attend college though sometimes he plays football with his friends, to get an after school job so he could support us.

It just never seemed fair that it was always Steve that has to give everything up because Daddy couldn't even bother to take care of us, but Daddy has a job too so why can't he bother to take care of us when we were supposed to be his responsibility or even pay his own damn bills that I know Steve pays for him which is why I can't help but resent my father, not seeming fair to my older brother to always have to pick up after him and just tells me not to worry about it as I was much too young to really understand and he will take care of everything, wanting me to just be a child and not have to worry about money, but how could I just leave my brother to always worry about bills being paid while I can just be the hyperactive child which sometimes drives Steve crazy and seems to only get me in trouble even if that is what he wants.

Though I already knew some of the basics about Socs versus Greasers, with the Socs that live on the rich side of town, hating us with extreme passion while enjoying beating up on all Greasers though I don't understand why they find that so much fun, and the Greasers like my older brother and me that live in rundown homes with very few clothes and personal items; Steve has told me very little, wanting to keep me out of the hatred between the groups as I was only eight and too young to be involved, but there is no way I can actually stay uninvolved even if I was eight as I was forced to be involved, even though I didn't want to be involved as the hatred with Socs and Greasers is all over Tulsa and it never seemed fair that Greasers are always blamed for everything and haven't really gotten around to telling Steve that it was no use on trying to not keep me involved as I was already labeled a troublemaker for just being a Greaser and because of my brother which just doesn't seem right to me.

Since summer began a couple of months ago, I was mostly staying at home on my own which was a first for me as I have never been allowed to stay at home by myself before while Daddy and Steve were both at work and sometimes having to stay at home by myself all day scares me even more than facing my Daddy alone while he is drunk and I am terrified of being in the same room with him when he is like that, though Steve believes that Daddy got me a babysitter as that is what Daddy has told him, threatening to beat me bloody if I was to tell Steve and I know that he is going to be pissed when he learns that Daddy has been leaving me at home by myself all day.

If he knew, Steve would have normally left me with the Curtis's like he has been doing since I was three, but since the death of the Curtis parents a few months ago, not realizing just how attached I got as I have never allowed myself to get close to anyone but Steve before as Soda's mom had been the only female I dared to ever get close to that I could do girl things with that I have lacked while living with Daddy and Steve; and with the oldest Curtis brother having to care for his younger brother's, Steve doesn't have it in him to ask the Curtis brothers if they could still babysit me while he is at work or out on another one of his dumb dates with his bitchy girlfriend as they have too much to deal with without having to worry about watching me.

Though Daddy has been leaving me on my own, I haven't exactly been staying at home by myself, remembering the time when I had been left at home with my cousins while Steve had been sick and they thought it would be funny to scare me with a stuffed clown, knowing I was uneasy about clowns, but after that incident, not only was I terrified of staying alone, I was also petrified of clowns so as soon as my brother and Daddy leave, I go over to one of my friends house to play and come back home before my brother gets home from work and though I was never told that I couldn't go out and play with friends, I know it was implied that I was to tell my brother but doesn't really notice me too much anymore anyway.

While we are real poor and barely have anything, I don't think it is fair that everything that happens in Tulsa is always blamed on Greasers when most of the time we aren't even involved, but because Greasers are poor and live on the rough side of town, cops always accuse us which doesn't seem right as my brother is a Greaser while having genes of an elfish race that keeps us young and immortal once we fully develop and Steve says it is common for siblings, especially ones that are as close as I am to Steve, to develop and stop aging together and while Greasers have an elfish race where we bend natural elements with magic, Socs have an half vampire- half human race with no magic to wield with basic immortality though Greasers are not exactly known for doing things quietly, especially my big brother and I am much more than just Steve Randle's little sister which isn't always easy as being his little sister always seems to make people think the worse of me, I was Riley Randle and like my big brother, I am strongly opinionated and not known for going along with things quietly and only ever quiet when I am distressed and shut down as Steve calls it, from having picked up Steve's mouth as he is the one that has raised me.


	2. Drunken Father

All that I have ever known is that it has always been Steve and I as older brother and little sister who has always cared for me and I have always been the youngest, but apparently Steve and I now have a younger spoiled four year old bratty half- sister with Daddy's former girlfriend that I remember I didn't like as she had been real mean to me who has two other daughters where one is going to be in the same grade as me, so now I am no longer going to be the adorable baby sister that Steve has always claimed me to be, it's now this little brat that I don't even want to have as a sister who is already taking over my place in the family.

Though I haven't exactly told my brother how I really felt about having a new little sister yet, not wanting him to think of me as a brat myself as Steve already has his own issues with Daddy moving his old girlfriend, who was never kind to us, and her spoiled daughters into our home who has already seemed to have replaced me with his new daughter and I already have to share Steve with Soda and his girlfriend, I don't want to have to share my brother with this new sister as she was just going to take him away from me.

I do know that I can't always get what I want in life as Steve is always telling me that sometimes you need to do things that you don't want to do and that is just a part of life and need to live with it, but I just don't want to have to share Steve with her; he is my brother and I hardly get any time with him anymore as it is and if this new sister comes, she is just going to take my place as his new favorite little sister and throw me aside like Daddy and everyone else has done to me and even though I don't want things to change, nothing is ever going to be the same and I know that there is nothing I can do that will change that.

I was currently not on speaking terms with my older brother though he doesn't know it yet, having temporarily locked myself in my bedroom though I hardly ever sleep in my room anymore as I usually sleep in with Steve most nights as I get terrible night terrors because of Momma's abandonment of us and Steve keeps my night terrors away as I always feel safe when he was with me, since moving back in with Daddy three years ago unless I was trying to avoid Steve when I was upset with him about something and my brother hates when I am mad at him though still doesn't know that I am upset with him yet.

I was avoiding my brother while it was still actually considered my room and still have some privacy though I do still have my treehouse that Steve had built for me to hide in as Daddy was turning my room into a new bedroom for the three girls and was too small for all of us to share and I didn't want to share a room with them anyway, so I was going to be sharing a room with my big brother again who isn't exactly happy about having to share with me again and has been in a serious bad mood because of it, though Steve tried to get me to come out of my room before he left for work this morning as he had called me a brat late last night for not wanting a new sister when he was the one that was throwing a fit about not wanting to share a room with me, but I am more hurt by his words than anything.

I didn't mind having to share a room with Steve again as we had shared a room and bed for the six years that we had lived with our Aunt Devil so I was used to sharing a room with him and part of me was hurt, and even angry at my big brother for not wanting to share a room with me again, but there wasn't anywhere else for me to go and if Steve doesn't want me with him, then I have no one that wanted to share with me and hurts to think that even Steve doesn't want to share a room with me, but it isn't like it is going to be my room, it's his room that I am being allowed to live in as I have been kicked out of my own.

I heard Steve leave hours ago while I pretended to still be asleep when he had tried to get me to come out of my room this morning as I didn't want to talk to him right now, but he just doesn't get it because even when he and Daddy are fighting at all hours of the night, Daddy at least notices his existence, unlike me who he doesn't even bother to waste his energy on and the only time that my father seems to notice me anymore is when he is lashing out at me, but Daddy has seemed to have already forgotten all about me, forgetting that he also has another daughter and I don't want my brother to forget all about me too and my Steve calls me a brat for not wanting to have this new sister move in when he doesn't want them moving in anymore than I do as there is barely enough room for the three of us and even throwing a fit with Daddy because of it, feeling that I was already being replaced.

I heard the front door slam shut and could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway that was either my brother or my father getting home from work and sometimes I couldn't even tell as they are more alike than they realize, but most likely it was just my brother as he always gets home around this time though Daddy normally gets home before Steve and it didn't take long for me to figure out who was home when my big brother came knocking on my door as he always comes to check on me before he does anything else when he gets home while Daddy never bothers, but Steve's footsteps aren't as loud as Daddy's are and if I ever told him that he was anything like Daddy, he would probably go ballistic on me, but I know my brother will just let himself in as my door was unlocked.

Steve entered my room and could tell from one look that he already knew that something was wrong with the way that I was obviously frowning at him and whatever bad mood my brother had been in went away, "Ok, what's wrong, Riley Rae," my brother asked me, using his special nickname that he gave me as a baby, making me feel almost close to him again as we haven't been that close recently, at least not like we used to and having no idea where he even got the Rae from as it isn't even my middle name, but like it anyway as him calling me by that name always makes me feel safe, but I just frowned at him, not speaking to him and could see his face soften up some and coming over to sit next to me on my bed as Steve hates when I am mad at him, saying that he couldn't stand to have his baby mad at him as I heard Daddy's truck pull up and Steve heard it too as he shut my bedroom door so it would give us some privacy.

"You mad at me, Rye? Just tell me what I did, honey because Dad's home now and we are going to be forced to leave soon and I don't want you being moody for this stupid picnic that neither of us wants to attend to go meet this supposed half- sister of ours because I'm the one that is going to have to take you home, and I know that you don't want to spend a Saturday night at home because you are acting up because I know that I sure don't, even if this is the last thing I want to be doing on my only Saturday night off. So just tell me what's the matter, my little duck because I can't fix it if you won't even tell me what's wrong," Steve said to me as he sat on the bed that I was currently laying on as he pulled me onto his lap and put his one arm around me, but I was still refusing to speak to him and hurt how Steve was basically telling me that he doesn't even want to spend one Saturday night with me even though I know he didn't mean it in that way, when he used to take Saturdays off just so we could spend the day together and realizing just how much we drifted apart as we haven't had a special day together in months.

I was just about to confide in Steve about everything that I have been feeling lately since he began dating Evie who is nothing but cruel towards me whenever my brother's back is turned, when Daddy just barged in looking drunk, again though that was no surprise as he was always drunk, causing me to freeze up in fear as I always hated when he had been drinking and despite being real angry at my brother, I allowed Steve to lift me up onto his lap, wanting to feel safe, "Why aren't you two shitheads ready yet? We need to go soon to go meet your new sister and stepmother," he screamed at us and could tell that Steve was already on the verge of screaming back at him and the only thing that was keeping my brother from having another shouting match with our father was having me on his lap, curled up in a ball in fear, knowing how distressed I get when I hear them screaming and it doesn't help that him and Daddy can never seem to stop screaming at each other, and didn't want to start something with Daddy when I was obviously already distressed.

"Will you fucking relax, we were just about to get ready. Can't I even say hi to my baby sister who I haven't had a chance to see all damn day without you jumping down my fucking throat and she isn't our fucking mother," Steve snapped at him, feeling his protective brother side come out from where I was slightly curled up on his lap and pulling me close to his side, despite knowing that I was still upset with him, but even when I am mad at him, I still know that I could always trust Steve which is much more than I can ever say about my own father who can never even keep his word, having no faith in him and why Steve has always been much more of a parent to me and if it wasn't for my brother, I would have already ran away by now.

"The little shit is fine and she doesn't need you coddling her all the damn time, how the fuck are you going to expect her to grow the hell up if you won't stop babying her. She needs to toughen up and stop crying all the fucking time and I am sick of listening to it and I refuse to listen to it any longer, besides the little shit survived all summer with staying at home by herself and nothing happened," Daddy said, drunk as I tried not to listen to his cruel words towards me and not realizing that he just blabbed his secret to Steve and know he wasn't going to be too happy with me as I didn't tell him what Daddy was doing, I just hope that he doesn't spank me because his hand always hurts real bad when he does though at least I know that Steve cares which is more than I can say about Daddy.

I was trying real hard not to show that I was crying as I knew it would only make Daddy want to lash out at me more and believes I am better off with shutting myself off from everyone even my brother so he doesn't have to deal with my crying even though Steve thinks different as he hates when I feel the need to shut down and would rather I cry and scream than do that so he knew from one look that I was crying but trying to keep quiet about it as I felt Steve rubbing my back which was his way of comforting me, something he doesn't do too often and to tell me that he wasn't angry as I heard my bedroom door slam when it was obvious Steve wasn't going to respond as he was too busy rubbing my back as I felt myself calming down from Daddy's hurtful words to me, but my brother always knew how to calm me.

I felt myself being lifted up into his arms as he carried me down the hall to his own room that I know too well, having spent most nights in here with him as I always felt much safer sleeping in his room with him and he never seems to mind as Steve placed me on his bed and handed me his own handkerchief from his back pocket, "Not to be a dick or anything but we really need to get ready and we are already going to be late as it is with Dad being drunk, but do you think you can wipe your eyes for me while I go take a quick shower, I look like a fucking grease monkey, "Steve said, trying to get a smile out of me but I wasn't really in a smiling mood just yet so just nodded my head at him while he ruffled my hair as he passed by on his way to the bathroom, forgetting all about being mad at him.

I could hear Daddy banging at something in the kitchen while I waited for Steve to return, probably drinking some more which is not the best idea when he is about to take his family to meet his new daughter who I didn't even want to have as she is only going to take my place in my family, not even understanding how she is even my sister and every time I try to ask Steve, he says I'm too young to know about that kind of thing, whatever that means and will tell me in a few years, and though I have a feeling that Daddy would probably tell me, Steve would be upset if I was to ask Daddy behind his back like that.

I watched as Steve walked back into the room, looking clean and not like a greased up monkey as he put it and already dressed up in a sweater and pants which didn't look like my brother at all and could so see that he was not happy to be dressed like that, but I couldn't help but tease him and I wouldn't be a little sister if I didn't tease him at least once as I snickered at his outfit and Steve gave me a playful glare, knowing I was laughing at him, "I know I look funny, no need to laugh at me," Steve said, coming to my side but I knew he wasn't really angry at me and just happy I was all smiles again at his funny outfit and the look on his face brought me to giggles as he tickled my side which was how I knew he wasn't really upset with me for teasing him because whenever he is real upset with me, he just smacks my bottom but when he is joking, Steve just tickles my side to let me know that he isn't angry with me though there are very few times that he has ever been really angry with me.

Steve stopped tickling and lifted me up before I got too wound up as I was always hyper that would sometimes drives Steve insane as he struggles to get me to go to sleep at night so he hardly ever lets me have any sugar, so wasn't too happy that Daddy planned to take us all out for ice cream this late when Daddy knows how I get hyper and have even been slapped in a face a few times when I accidentally annoyed him too much while he had been drinking which knocks me out of my hyper behavior.

That always causes me to hide in the closet until Steve gets home as it seems that the only time my father has ever dealt with me is when my brother is at work or out with friends, and Steve yells at Daddy good as soon as he gets home and hears about it as he has always been super protective of me.

My brother doesn't like Daddy's methods to calming me down, claiming it causes me more harm than good as he usually takes me to the park to wear me out and Daddy usually kicks him out for a day or two whenever Steve tries to talk to him about it and hate when Daddy does that because that leaves me alone with him again.

Steve carried me back into my room and placing me down on my bed and pulling out one of my favorite dresses from my closest that he knew I wanted to wear, it was simple and nothing fancy but it was still my favorite as I reached over and pulled out my two blue ribbons that I had put aside for my hair as my brother said he was going to do my hair for me.

My brother loves doing my hair and it is something that he has always done which I don't mind as I like when he does my hair too even though I know he would never admit it to his friends as he claims to be a tough greaser who is much too tough to enjoy doing a little girl's hair.

I don't have anyone else to help me do my hair besides my brother, with only Daddy who is drunk all the damn time and there was no way in hell he would ever help me as he prefers to just pretend I don't exist and only likes having me around when it is actually convenient to him.

I try not to let it bother me too much that Daddy only seems to want me around when it is convenient to him but it does bother me even though Steve says I shouldn't let him get to me, saying he doesn't deserve me and if he can't see how much of a great kid I am then it is his loss and he rather not share me with Daddy anyway.

He says that Daddy doesn't deserve to have me when he hasn't bothered to even raise me but there is nothing I can do about it and half our side of town has dead-beat fathers so it shouldn't bother me too much when he isn't interested in anything about me.

Though Steve says that even though Daddy may be moving his old girlfriend into our broken down home, he doubts that Daddy will ever change even for this spoiled half sister when he refused to change for us as it took him six years just to let us come home when he knew his sister was beating us while we were in her care and if he wouldn't change for us when we needed him the most, there is no way he was going to change his drunken ways for her, but I just didn't want to become even more invisible to him than I already was.


	3. Breanna

Her name was Breanna apparently, not like I actually cared and I just met her and I could already sense that she didn't like me from the look she gave me that nobody else saw and we probably were not going to get along and though I had believed I always wanted to have a little sister, I don't think I meant it and wish I could just take her back.

We only just got here and already, I wanted to go home and knew I was probably being crabby because I didn't sleep too well last night or I was just in a bad mood in general because Daddy was ignoring me and all his attention is on Breanna, my new little sister so I stayed by Steve's side who was surprisingly in a good mood for once which put me in a even worse mood as he was ignoring me.

I watched from the sidelines as my brother talked to our new sister who was going to bring me nothing but trouble, feeling excluded as no one was letting me in on the conversation and could see Daddy still slightly drunk from drinking earlier, but Steve and I were the only ones that could notice, knowing how he gets when he is drunk.

I noticed that Breanna was very demanding about what she wanted as she already threw a couple tantrums already which were getting real annoying and I know if I ever threw a tantrum like she had, I wouldn't be sitting comfortably because even though Daddy hardly notices me, he doesn't tolerate tantrums and neither does Steve so I was upset that she was being allowed to get away with it when I would never never be allowed to.

I didn't like the thought of being jealous of her for having all the attention on her but I was, everyone was ignoring me and I just wanted to go home if I was just going to be ignored and cry at the thought that this is what it is going to be like living with them while I am on the outside as not even Steve has said one damn word to me since we got here as he was too busy with the brat and whenever I try to grab his attention, I get brushed off, so I was in bad mood and the only thing I was looking forward to is the ice cream.

She gave me another of those evil smirks that kept telling me she isn't as innocent as they all saw her to be and looked up at my brother and knew that this time, he saw the look she gave me but was pretending that he didn't notice as he had his signature smirk on his face.

Oh no, he has something planned, I hate it when he has some trick up his sleeve as it only gets us both in trouble and I really wasn't in the mood for one of his tricks right now but Steve real is protective of me and no way was he going to let that go.

Steve forward to whisper something in ear, "Don't you worry, Riley Rae, your still my favorite girl," he said softly but also loud enough for Breanna to hear before kissing the top of my head and one look told everything, hear comes another tantrum that was probably going to get us into trouble, but I also felt better hearing him say that to me and couldn't help but ask because I still felt insecure about this, needing reassurance.

"More than Evie," I asked with a little wickedness to let him know I was just joking with him but also some hidden truth behind as I always feel he is going to leave her for me as I watched him smile down at me, not mad at me as he was probably expecting that response.

"Yes baby, even Evie because you will always come first as far as I am concerned. Just don't you dare tell her that, she'll probably take it the wrong way," he said, joking but also a little stern so knew he wasn't joking about not telling her, but even though I don't like her, I would never go against him like that as I nodded my head at him before crawling on him to sit on his lap.

Then there was the wail at the beginning of a tantrum, Great Steve, you just had to cause trouble as I turned to look at him from my place on his lap, "Stevie, did I ever act like that," I asked him as he looked at Breanna like he wanted to smack her already and she was giving me a headache as she continued to cry and whine, saying we were being mean to her.

"No baby, you never acted like that at her age. I admit, you may have had your moments, but you were never a spoiled brat either," he said, pulling me close to him as Daddy was giving Steve glares and feeling scared, hid my face into his in his sweater that he looked uncomfortable in, not wanting Daddy to hurt me when it wasn't even my fault and Steve was just trying to make me feel better.

"I want to talk to you two alone, now," Daddy barked at us as I looked at Steve with scared eyes and gave one of his signature looks that said it was all him and he wouldn't let Daddy hurt me as he pulled me along with him while I held his hand like it was my only lifeline while Daddy pulled us over to the side before smacking Steve upside the head, making me gasp and hide behind my brother.

"Boy, what the fuck is wrong with you for making a four year old girl cry like that. I expected something like that from your sister but your fucking seventeen and need to man up, you worthless piece of shit," he hissed at Steve and surprised he was not screaming like he usually does which means he was putting on a show for his new family but could see right through it and so could Steve.

"I'm so sorry the little princess didn't get her way with me but I wasn't going to take her giving my baby sister those nasty looks anymore. Like you said from the moment Mom left, Riley is my responsibility and I take that responsibility very seriously and I won't have anyone treating her like that, not even our newly discovered half sister and don't expect me to put up with that when they move in next week. I'll put up with it as much as I would Rye," Steve hissed back at him, hiding my head in his leg, surprised he mentioned Momma as he never likes talking about her, especially around me.

"Well, I don't care what looks she was giving the brat, you need to welcome her. They are moving in on next week so you better have that girl moved in with you by then or I'll take a belt to you and her, so don't think I won't and do me a favor and find somewhere else to sleep tonight because I don't want to see your face tonight so take your precious little sister and get out of my sight," Daddy hissed at Steve, giving me a glare as I hid behind Steve before going back over to his new family.

I felt myself getting tear all over again because though Daddy has kicked Steve out many times before, this will be the first time that he has ever kicked me out and I didn't like the feeling as I hugged tighter to Steve's leg and cried.

I felt myself being lifted up, "Hey don't worry, Dad's just being a douche like always so there is no need for those tears, but at least we get out of staying and have to friendly talk with them," he said, carrying me as he started walking as his car was back at the house, having gotten a ride with Daddy in his truck.

That just made me more sad as it felt like he was turning his back on us, when we were his kids first, "But I didn't even get my ice cream," I cried, disappointed though deep down I didn't really care about the ice cream, I just needed needed something to cry about.

"Hey, it's alright, baby. Please don't cry. I'll get you some ice cream if you want, but first we need to go to the house before Dad gets there and get some things for a few nights," Steve reassured me which surprised me as he had the thrown a fit at the idea of Daddy getting me some ice cream this late when he never lets me have sugar, knowing he was trying to make me feel better as he walked with me in his arms and seemed to be walking too fast.

I felt him lift me back down and take me my hand, pulling me along and noticed that he seemed paranoid, "The one day that I let Dad drive and not take my fucking car. We should have taken my fucking car and he could have gotten a ride home, now we are being followed by Socs with my little sister with me," Steve said, mostly talking to himself or that he let that slip, but why would the Socs be following us, we weren't bothering them.

"Stevie, what's happening," I asked him, not liking that he seemed on alert and if Steve was anxious, then obviously something was terribly wrong because nothing ever makes him anxious and hate that he is like that, it scares me as he looked down at me.

"Don't worry, Riley Rae. I won't let anything happen to you, just do exactly as I say and stay behind me," Steve ordered, not liking his response because that isn't the answer I wanted as he never orders me like that, so what was so bad that has him all on edge when he is never anxious and I don't like seeing him like that.

I saw some fancy car pull up beside us as I saw Steve reach for his knife in his back pocket which scared me because he is never this way and pushing me slightly roughly behind me as it seemed the guys that got out of the car were not here to be friendly as I clung to the back of his shirt, frightened and if this day wasn't bad enough.

"Aw, look what we have here, fellas. A dressed up Greaser and little mini greaser, what should we do with them," One of the mean boys laughed and don't understand what they meant by that as Steve held me in place behind him.

I know Steve had always warned me about Socs, telling me never to trust one and they are nothing but just rich snobs that looked down at you, but we never did anything to them and they always want to hurt us.

I wondered if it was like that time Steve gave home in cuts and bruises, worse than what Aunt Devil would do, that had me awfully scared and remember hearing him telling his friend about being 'jumped' though didn't know what that meant and Steve wouldn't tell me and scolded me for eavesdropping as I supposed to be in bed.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do. Are you really that low to consider going after a innocent little girl, you come near me or my sister, I'll knock your teeth straight in," I heard Steve threaten in a voice I never heard from him which scared me and though I knew he had this side of them, I never saw it as all that I saw was my big brother that took care of me.

"The little whore ain't no innocent girl, she's a greaser and that is good enough for us. Got to put them in their place while they're still young or you greasers will all think you can be on top, you will never be top," Soc boy said, getting into Steve's face while I whimpered as I still crying from the shock of Daddy kicking us out.

"Stevie, make him go away, I don't like the mean Soc," I whined to my older brother as he always knows how to make me feel better as I clung onto his sweater that he was wearing as I flinched when I saw Steve reach for his back pocket where I knew he kept his knife that I was not to ever touch, not liking these mean Socs and wanted them to just go.

I heard the mean Socs laugh, "Yeah Stevie, make us go away, I dare you to. Come on, Stevie, giving us your best shot," the mean Soc boy said, taunting my brother as I hugged my brother's leg, scared of what they wanted with us.

Steve looked down at me while still alert of those mean Socs that have surrounded us and I don't think he liked that they were behind me as I felt him tighten his grip on me, feeling his over-protective big brother side of him start to show.

"Come any closer and I'll put you in a fucking hospital, Soc, don't think I won't. No one and I mean no one, messes with my little sister and gets away with it," he said as he was going into big brother and fighter mode as I tried to inch away from the fight that has yet to happen, but was grabbed from behind by one of the mean Socs.

I struggled against him as I watch they had my brother cornered and this didn't seem like a fair fight and unable of being able to fight back as the Soc held me to tightly, hurting me and prevented me from going to my brother, I did the one thing I could think of.

Screamed.


	4. Jumped

I screamed as loud as I could, alerting two of the mean Socs to me that were trying to hurt my big brother, feeling one of them grab me, trying to shut me up which was not happening as I could see Steve struggling to get free as four of them were holding him down, how was that a fair fight?

I felt the mean Soc grip me real tight, making me cry out in pain, "Shut your mouth, you little greaser or I will do it for you. I don't care if your just a little girl," he said to me cruelly and pushing me to the ground and fell on my knee and making me rip the skirt of my favorite dress, laughing at me as tears welled up in my eyes from the pain and letting out a wail before bursting into tears.

I don't understand why they were being so mean, we didn't do anything to them and were just walking and not bothering anyone as I wailed even louder as they punched my brother in the gut, not being able to do anything about it as I was being held painfully by a mean Soc, understanding now why my brother told me to stay far away from them and will never go anywhere near another Soc again.

The Soc that had a hold on me, turned me around facing him with a mean look that made me want to go hide behind my brother, "I told you to shut up," he threatened me, slapping me right across the face which only made wail louder than I already was as I heard Steve scream at him, "Hey, get your filthy Soc hands off of my fucking sister, you fucking dick. She is just an innocent little girl and has done nothing to you. Fuck me up all you want, but leave her be," he screamed at him in a nasty voice that I never heard from him as he looked me over with soft eyes, checking me over.

I saw dark look in his eyes when he saw my bleeding knee as tears poured down from my eyes, screaming even louder and though I was scared of getting hit again, I was too scared not to scream as it seemed that is exactly what Steve wants me to do, giving me that look, telling me with that look that told me to do just that, having developed a silent communication without speaking when we were living with Aunt Devil as I would always shut down emotionally and helped him communicate with me.

The mean Soc just laughed at my brother, not seeing anything wrong with what they were doing, but Steve always says that it isn't nice to hurt someone unless there is a good reason and had spanked me real good once when I was seven when I bit our cousin Malina for no reason, telling me it wasn't nice to bite someone and one of the very few times that he actually spanked me and hate when he does as it feels like I had disappointed him, but I think this would be a good reason to break that promise he had me make to him to never bite.

I bit down hard on the Socs harm, making it pull away in pain and kicking him in the shins like Steve always told me to do if I ever felt someone was threatening me and he wasn't around to protect me as the mean Soc looked at me with anger, "You little bitch, I'm going to beat you bloody," he said, grabbing me and twisting my arm around, making me scream and cry.

The Socs just laughed as I cried," What's wrong, little one? Does your little bitty arm hurt? I wonder how you would feel if we break your little arm," they taunted as the mean Soc pulled even tighter on my arm, making me cry out in pain as I suddenly was yanked away, feeling myself being lifted up into someone's arms, flinching away from their touch, just wanting my brother, seeing it was Soda, Steve's best friend.

I watched as the Socs all took off for the car as if their life depended on it which it probably did, watching as all my brother's friends all went after them, as I struggled free to get to my brother who was still panting, bloody on the ground and I didn't like seeing him that way which made me wail and cry, wanting my big brother to just to be okay again, refusing to calm down, despite Soda trying to comfort me that did very little.

I'm sure Soda meant well and I don't won't to hurt his feelings or anything, but I didn't want him, I just wanted my Stevie, he always knows what to say to make me feel better and how to get me to stop crying, wanting him to be holding me, but seemed to be too much in pain to hold me right now which made me cry even more and if Daddy hadn't thrown us out for his new family, Steve wouldn't be hurt right now, it was all that girl's fault for being a brat.

I watched as Steve slowly got up, seeing him wince in pain and wishing that I could make it all better for him and make his away over towards me as I was screaming at the top of my lungs, refusing to let up, not until I was back into my big brother's arms again as he looked at me, wanting to make sure I wasn't hurt and see the look of murder in his eyes that said he intended to go after the Soc that dared to laid a hand on me.

"Hey man, you okay," I heard Soda ask loudly, trying to speak over my wailing as he took me from Soda, clinging into his shoulder and feeling rub my back in comfort, trying to calm me and felt him kiss the top of my head and holding me close to him, not seeming to want to let me go anytime soon.

"I'll live, but I am going to fucking murder the Soc that hurt my sister. Dude, the Soc hit her and tried to break her arm, they just starting a war that they aren't going to win. I am going after the douche that dared to lay a hand on her. She's eight years old for crying out loud! "It's one thing to go after us, but to do go after our younger siblings because of what we are is messed up, how can I protect her without showing my true self in front of the baby, but Pop kicked us out, mind if we bunk at your place for a few nights. The new sister was being a brat," I heard Stevie say, but was too busy crying to care what they were talking about.

"It's no problem, you guys can use Pony's old room, he hasn't used it in months and sure he won't mind though I hope we don't mind the dust, we haven't cleaned it since our last state visit, you just need to change the bedding and we can clean it up tomorrow and Darry has a first aid kit from his football days, he can fix you up," I heard Soda say as I tried to stop my crying as I felt my brother rubbing my back, trying to calm me.

I flinched in my brother's arms when a felt a hand on my back before I realized it was Two-bit, with a hurt expression on my face when I moved away from him, but I didn't mean to make him sad which only made me cry more, I just wanted my brother right now, he was the only that I felt safe with.

I cried even louder at the thought that I had upset Two-bit, who was probably mad at me which got my brother's attention as I felt him tighten his hold on me, noticing how Steve seemed to be in pain while still not understanding while those mean people were hurting my brother, we weren't bothering anyone, so why would they hurt us?

"Riley, it's ok, your safe now. Do you want Mr. Snuffles, I'm sure he will make you feel better and then, we can go get some ice cream, would you like that, baby," I heard him say through my crying that has slowly started quieting as I nodded my head at the thought of my stuffed rabbit, needing Mr. Snuffles right now, even though Daddy thinks I'm too old for a stuffed animal, Steve won't let him take him away.

"Steve, who the fuck is Mr. Snuffles, your girlfriend" I heard one of my brother's friends say, clinging to him as he tried to place me in the truck next to him, but didn't want to let go, I was scared that something would happen again if I was to let go.

I heard a smack which made me cringe as I tightened my grip on my brother, "Dude, watch your mouth in front of my eight year old sister, Dal. The last thing I need is for her to pick up on that, she already gets it enough at home with our Dad. She's too young to start talking like that, " I heard my brother say, closing my eyes as I tried to forget to make myself forget the events of the last few hours.

I know Steve has mentioned something about Greasers and Socs before, and I was so oblivious to not see what was going on around me, but my brother always left most of the details out for my sake as he thought I was still too young even though I heard enough in the school yard that always left me with more questions, knowing that there was something that he wasn't telling me, I guess this was what he had been keeping from me, but why do Socs hate us so much when we never bother them.

I tightened my grip as he once again tried to place me in the truck, still not ready to be put down yet, "Riley Rae, it's fine, I'm going to be sitting right next to you, but I need to let me put you down, baby," he said, finally managing to pull me off him which I did not like as I tried to get him to lift me up again as he slid in next to me, causing my eyes to water when he wouldn't let me climb on his lap.

"No Riley, it's not safe. Now sit on your seat before I give you a smack," Steve whispered in my ear so that only I can hear as he patted my bottom in warning, knowing he was on edge and starting to lose patience with me as I sat on my seat with a pout, letting him hold me close as my brother wrapped a seatbelt around me as I pouted which only made my brother smile as he thinks it is so adorable, never taking it seriously.

I just hid my face in his chest, trying to dry my tears, but they just seemed to not be able to stop and want to just home and hide in my room where I knew I would be safe, but we couldn't go home and I no longer had a safe place for me to go to and that is something that Steve doesn't seem to understand, hating that I was going to have to clean out my special hiding place that not even my brother knew about, but not like Daddy cares about my feelings.

Though Daddy no longer saw me as a daughter, just something else that was too damaged to fix, usually only acknowledging me when he would lash out at me for crying which would have me running to my brother for comfort as I would shut down, but never needed to tell him, he just knows though my brother was real good at reading me just like I could do with him, sometimes even using sign language when he knows I don't want to talk which he had taught me back when he had lived with Aunt Devil and her spoiled daughters, that always annoyed her as she never knew what we were saying.

I think that was part of the reason we did it though as we were wanting our own way of communication without her interference and refused to stop using it even after the several beatings she gave both me and Steve for using it, but my brother took most of my punishment so I wouldn't be hurt though not like that stopped him, he said that he was done letting her control him when all that she does is cause more damage, especially when it came to me as she always claimed that I was just looking for attention.

It seemed that all that I was doing lately was crying and the more I thought about it, the more it made me want to cry even more, especially with everything that has been going on lately, with my brother spending more time with his dumb girlfriend than with me, or my father replacing me with a new daughter who was only going to make my home life even more worse than it was, feeling the need to just want to disappear as maybe everyone would be better off if I did.

I didn't realize we were outside our house, parking in the driveway until I felt Steve lifting me up where I wrapped my arms tightly around him and letting him carry inside, knowing that we weren't going to be allowed to stay and that hurt, I don't understand why Daddy was doing this to us, we were his family too, but it is like he doesn't even care anymore and that thought alone, made me tear all over again, feeling Steve rub my back like he knew what I was thinking though wouldn't have put it past him.

"Riley baby, go get a few of your toys together to bring with you while I get my stuff. Don't worry about your getting your clothes, I'll take care of that," Steve told me, leading me into my room and handing me my beat up bag, but it was all that I had and we couldn't afford a new one, despite desperately wanting to have something new, I already had anything that was really my own, most of it had once been Steve's or one of my many cousin's.

I didn't have too many toys, so collecting them was real easy, remembering to grab Mr. Snuffles and my blanket off my bed, I would be devastated if I had left them behind, remembering the time Daddy, Steve, and I went on a trip to see our grandparents and had left them behind, and Daddy refused to turn the car around after we left, and leaving Steve to comfort me for the whole miserable trip, it didn't help that our grandparents weren't exactly pleasant while I spent most of that trip hiding behind my brother.

I was still sad that Daddy took our new mean sister's side, and I don't understand why she doesn't like me, I wasn't bothering her as all that I was doing was sitting next to my brother and I didn't like how he was her brother too, when he was my brother first, I didn't want to share him, but I guess this was going to be my new life and doubt he was going to be home much which means I am going to see him even less than I already do and was going to be stuck with her, just glad I don't have to share with her, she is way too spoiled.

Though I have a feeling that Steve isn't going to put up with her little spoiled antics or tantrums anymore than he would put it up with me which doesn't say much as if I ever threw a fit or acted liked that, he would make sure I would be going to sleep with a sore bottom and don't doubt that he has any problem doing the exact same thing to her if she acts up too much as her mother claims that she was just a little girl who didn't know better which was bullshit in my opinion.

I was startled by my brother walking who was going to be annoyed that I haven't gotten much done, seeing his friends standing in the doorway, like they weren't sure if they were allowed to come in but I didn't care anymore than my brother cared if I went into his room, but I guess this wasn't going to be my room for much longer, maybe for a week which was mostly going to be spent moving in with my brother.

"Riley, come on. We really don't have time for this today sweetheart, I don't know how much longer Pop is going to be and if he is bringing _them_ back her or not, and I really don't want you getting caught in the crossfire if he comes before we leave, baby. Go on, pack those up while I get your clothes and grab you something to change into," Steve said, already dressed in usual attire which suited him better than those silly clothes he was wearing before that made him look funny as I looked down at my dress all ripped up, making me sad, it was my favorite.

I wanted to ask Steve why they wanted to hurt us, but I couldn't find the words to express my feelings or if we were still getting that ice cream he promised as he never breaks a promise, watching my brother grab a few of my things and tossing them in his bag while I barely started, who seemed annoyed at how slow I was actually going, but could see he was holding back from yelling as I tried to quicken my pace, as I saw him take over for me, knowing what I wanted, I guess I was going to slow for him as he tossed my bag to Soda which caused me to panic, where was he going with Mr. Snuffles as my eyes started to tear up, feeling a meltdown coming on.

I saw Steve me a 'knock it off' look that his friends didn't seem to notice as they walked out of the room with the bags as my brother told them they would meet us outside, as I started tearing up and was on a verge of a meltdown and it was more of all the events of the day, then of them taking Mr. Snuffles away, feeling him pull me up and grabbing some clothes out of my drawer, guessing he wanted me out of this ruined dress.

I wasn't really helping or cooperating much and normally, I wouldn't be letting him dress me at all, whining that I was almost nine and was old enough to dress, but this was the same brother that still doesn't think I am old to bathe myself without him being there to make sure that I don't drown in the tub, I still he is being overprotective after Daddy threw me in the pond when I was five to teach me how to swim, nearly drowning.

I noticed that I was in my pajamas and teddy bear slippers as he lifted me back up, hearing him groan in pain and almost wanting him to ask me to put me down so that I could walk, he was obviously too hurt to carry me, but he would just continue carrying me just to prove a point, he is stubborn that way, wishing that there was a way to take his mind off of it, "Stevie,"

He glanced down at me when he heard me calling him, where I was laying my head on the shoulder and seeing the pain that he was trying to hide from me, he still sees me as his delicate eight year old sister that no harm that is too fragile to handle anything, "What is it baby," he asked me, adjusting me on his arms, noticing a deep cut on his arm, the mean Soc must of cut him real bad.

"Can we get ice cream now?"


End file.
